kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shansito
Main Page Hi. Please check out Talk:Main Page about some layout changes that need to be made on your main page, and let me know what you think. As one of the admins I particularly want your input. -- Wendy (talk) 00:34, 7 August 2008 (UTC) How Active Hi, I'm a new user here. I was just wondering how often this wiki is edited? I saw its gone three days in some circumstances without anything on the recent activity page. --[[User:AvatarRokusGhost|'AvatarRokus']][[User talk:AvatarRokusGhost|'Ghost']] 06:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :It is edited sporadically. Shansito and I check it often as admins, but the Slayers section, which is the most popular, does not have much low-hanging fruit left. :) --Pip25 09:56, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, it's not as active as we'd like it to be, but at least we try to keep it up to date with the last info available :3 --shansito 10:06, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmmm...okay, just checking. I think there's still stuff for me to do here. I see some red links here and there so I'll try to make pages there when I get a chance. Let me know if there's anything else that I can assist with being another user around. --[[User:AvatarRokusGhost|'AvatarRokus']][[User talk:AvatarRokusGhost|'Ghost']] 16:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Manga I was wondering why my edit to the manga category was removed. There's a lot of information missing there, such as 7 series of manga. (I didn't do articles on those because I haven't read those series.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :That's the problem with rollbacks, no reason can be added =P I put that info out of there since it's a category page, not an article page, so it should only link to the articles included in it, but not have any extra information. That should be either put in the general Slayers article (which is missing some mangas now that I look at it), or in a new article specific for the manga, something like Slayers (manga series) or so :3 --shansito (talk) 01:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Articles I can see your point about it not being Vorfeed's symbol. However, I have to disagree due to the Total plane chart I discovered a few days back. On the Plane chart page, look at the 4 ma-ō, and you'll see their symbols in much lower quality, and as a result, lesser detail. The hands on the sides of Dark Star's symbol are completely left out, as are the jets of fire beneath Shabranigdu's Eye. You can also see this on the Total plane chart page. But on their respective pages, Dark Star and Ruby eye's symbols have their much higher quality symbols being displayed. You can also see on the Secret Symbols of the Rosicrucians of the 16th and 17th Centuries page that Dark Star's symbol is in much greater detail. The reasons for this difference in quality is because the Total plane chart was put in the endings of Lost Universe and Slayers TRY, which meant the picture had to be at a lower resolution due to such constraints. Vorfeed's symbol also had to receive such treatment sadly. However, I would have to say that the disposition of the weapons light had something to do with Vorfeeds symbol, since it was her subordinates that were attempting to use them the way they were in the first place. I wouldn't put it past Hajime Kanzaka, who had creative sway over Slayer TRY, to put in such little hints and symbolism. If you don't mind, please reconsider your edit. Jacktherippa (talk) 16:38, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Jacktherippa :I've known about that chart for quite a few years already, and yes I can see some resemblance. The important thing is, there's no mention at all that tells us that star at the opening of TRY is Vorfeed's symbol. And being the KanzakaDex a wikia where we try to have confirmation about the information that's displayed in the articles, we simple can't accept your theory. Sure, it may be true, but we simply don't know that. It would be better if you add that piece of information in Vorfeed's trivia section, as a "may be", but not as a fact, since it's not one. --shansito (talk) 19:20, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, and BTW, that plane chart also appears on Slayers REVOLUTION, in quite a high quality, in case you want to have access to a better image :) --shansito (talk) 19:26, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::It does? When? I wanted to work on this new article a bit, so I'd take a screencap of it from the HQ raw if I knew where to look. --Pip25 (talk) 01:16, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::On the last episode, while Zanaffar is talking about what happened back on Sairaag :3 ::::Thanks! :) --Pip25 (talk) 07:29, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi! I thought about adding a logo, headline picture and background to the wiki. I have some experience in the Wiki matter, and I don't want to do some bad things there. It would be easer if you would give me possibility to do it by myself. But if you don't want to do this, it's okay. Cheers. HanzoHattorii123 (talk) 00:23, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Sure, all edits ar welcome, there won't be any problem with that :) BTW nice template for characters, but I would add another row for "novel debut", as most character's first debut was in fact on the novel series. -shansito (talk) 23:17, April 27, 2018 (UTC)